Sister, Sister
by Freak in the Shadows
Summary: The Scooby gang plus Spike are at Giles' after Prof. Walsh tries to kill Buffy. There's a knock at the door and behind it's a big surprise. More surprises come along for Spike and the others after. Slash Hiatus
1. Hi Big Brother

**Sister, Sister**

**Summary: The Scooby gang (plus Spike) are at Giles' after Prof. Walsh tries to kill Buffy. There's a knock at the door and behind it's a big surprise. More surprises come along for Spike and the others after. Slash  
**

**Authoress: I'm trying to cover this scene as best I can but I obviously have to change most of it. This scene will most likely not match anything that happened in the actual scene and episode. Riley will not appear due to the fact that I hate him with a fiery passion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for one, she will not be revealed until the chapter is written therefore her name will not be shown here. I am not paid money or receiving any profit in the making of this FANfiction. I will repeat a more detailed disclaimer in the end of this chapter.  
**

**Authoress: That character is based upon myself and my own personality. By the way, it's night when this is happening.**

**Warnings: Please, if you are not fond of homosexuality or such, leave. Please. I would prefer you not waste your time if you do not wish to read this type of material. **

**Slash/yaoi (male/male relationship), violence, language, slight Buffy bashing (I do like her a bit, so there will be only a little), and please let me know of what ever else you find should be added and I will also add randomly on my own.  
**

* * *

"Buff, are you sure Professor Walsh tried to kill you?" 

Rupert Giles closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering when life had became so difficult. He'd never planned to have kids but this was just as bad, Spike and Buffy being the worst. Oz had been his favorite of the eight people (mostly teenagers) he deals with, but sadly he'd left, as well as a few soon to be mentioned others and now Giles was left with the last five being Anya, Buffy, Willow, Spike, and Xander.

Anya was the most outspoken of them all, followed by Spike. He didn't know what to say about the former 'Big Bad'. After the chip had been put in his head he'd been staying at his house, in the bathtub of course, tied up, and loud as hell. He didn't seem to know when to shut his mouth, but if you were taller than him it tended to put him off. Giles, of course, wasn't so lucky. Sometimes though, if he did get lucky, Anya would help by tormenting the vampire with barney songs, or worse, too much information. Anya was a former vengence demon currently dating Xander. He couldn't say much more about her.

Buffy. She was a smart-arse and her thoughts were mostly black and white. Good and bad. Nothing could be in between. She was the Slayer. So naturally, she hated Spike. Sometimes Giles felt sorry for Spike, on the receiving end of Buffy's ass kickings. But then he thought about the vampires mouth and the fact was: He usually deserved it. Usually. Surprisingly not always. That's when the watcher stopped her since Spike couldn't fight back. Secretly, he didn't mind the boy. Xander was the only complete human in this deal. He was witty and sarcastic, throwing jokes to ease the pain. Willow was a witch and a powerful one at that.

"Get this bloody thing out of me!!!"

Giles snapped back to the world and smacked himself in the side of the head, trying to rid himself of the naughty thoughts that cry gave him. 'Hm, Xander and Spike...Gah!!! No!! Bad thoughts!!'he thought to himself, flinching at the disturbing images that thought brought. Yes, Rupert Giles had a very dirty mind. But he was a guy, he couldn't help it.

He brought his attention to a squirming Spike, who had been pushed facedown and a blinking red thing sat imbended in his right shoulder. He went over and probed around it, checking for swelling or some other problem, then finding none, he focused on the blinking light. "It's a tracker." Giles claimed the obvious, feeling around for a way to remove it, and rolled his eyes at Spikes whine and attempt to reply. He yanked at the object.

"Oww!!!! Ow! Ow! Ow!!" Spike screeched, tensing his muscles and just causing more pain to himself. "Hush up, Spike. If you stop fidgeting it won't hurt as bad." Xander laughed, rubbing the opposite shoulder tenderly. This surprised Giles. Normally Xander would tell the vampire to shut up. He didn't bother to see if anyone else noticed the change in behavior and continued to pull at the object, this time grabbing tweezers.

Spike continued to whine and Xander continued to comfort him while Giles kept pulling at the tracker. He finally got it out with a hard pull, leaving a hole the size of a screw, though he realised the thing basically was one. Then he got an idea.

"Xander! Take this and flush it!"he growled, throwing the flashing light at the boy. "What? Why-oh!" Xander started to ask before bolting to the bathroom. After a moment, they heard it flush. Giles let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Xander came back and looked at the blond vampire. Spike looked ok, but the hole didn't seem to be healing as fast as it should have and was bleeding profusely down his pale back. "Hey Spike, are you having any problems lately?" Willow asked sweetly, moving closer to wipe some of his blood on her fingers and showing him. "Oh, I need to feed. Giiiles..." Spike pouted, looking over at the watcher. For being such an evil being, he was one of the best of them at the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok! Just quit the torture!" Giles rolled his eyes and prepared a hot mug of pigs blood. Spike grunted it down, causing it to dribble down his chin slightly which caused Buffy to blanch. Giles was used to it. Willow thought it was cute and he thought Xander just ignored it.

After three cups of that, his wound had started to heal and was nearly done, and he laughed. "Thanks."

* * *

After an hour of discussing Buffy's 'problem' they heard a continuous knocking at the door. Buffy answered, since nobody was expected, and was surprised to see a boy looking around fifteen at most standing at the door. "May I come in?"he asked pleasantly, toying with the hem of his shirt under his jacket. Buffy raised an eyebrow and just stared at him. "Well, can you?"she asked with a mischievious grin. But then, the boy gave her the biggest, brightest, saddest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen, except on Spike, and she muttered, "oh fine...Come in." 

He walked in, grinning all the while and stared straight at Spike, who had been staring and twitching what seemed to be shock. "B..B..Bl...Bla..Blake!!!"he stuttered, looking relieved, but quite fearful and a bit sad. "Hi, big brother. I see you remember me."he (apparently named Blake) said plainly, almost monotone except for the twinge of hurt. They noticed his voice was slightly lighter than a normal boys voice and he was a bit more feminine. "Blake. I thought...I thought you died with Mum and Dad..." Spike whispered, reaching out slightly but pulling back in a timid manner.

"Well big brother, _William_, I didn't. I was alive. **You** **_left_** me with those other vampires. You know what they did? DO YOU?" Blake screamed, moving toward his brother with incredible speed and backhanding him, knocking Spike to the floor and onto his back. Spike shook his head and tried to stand, only to be pushed back down by the smaller male. "They kept me alive, as you can see. They turned me. They even _raped_ me. But you know what else they did? The worst of it all?"he growled, bending in front of his brother and tracing his jaw with a finger. Spike shook his head once more and tensed, prepared for pain. Blake didn't do anything but bend to his ear.

"They said you would save me. They gave me hope only to have it crushed. And then, while you and your precious Sire cared for each other, they just beat me down. But they didn't do it right. I got rid of them. They're all gone."he whispered and then smiled, "Say hi to your little sister right."

Everyone in the room was in shock. Spike had a sister? No. Blake was a girl?! He, no she, had short, blond hair. Longer than her brothers, curled slightly, and in her eyes and curled around her neck in whisps. She seemed to be completely flat chested because what ever she may have had was concealed by her heavy, jean jacket and her small size. She was possibly the spitting image of the man sitting in front of her. But a girl. They looked at Spike, hugging her with his face buried in her neck, and Blake patting his back in surprise. She must of thought that he was going to reject her, kick her out and leave her once more. He didn't. If they had listened hard enough, they would have heard him crying.

* * *

Alexander Harris had almost no clue what was going on. Well, about Blake. First, Spike's getting a tracker pulled from his back, then he's drinking three mugs of blood which half of each dribbled down his chin. That made him hard on the spot. Then the there was knocking and a boy, no girl, came in and started to scream at Spike. Nobody knew the vampire had a sister. Xander wondered if he was the only one who noticed that Spike had hid his face into the dusty, dirty jacket that Blake wore because he didn't want anyone to see his tears. That when Giles was yanking the tracker from his back he'd was in more pain than they'd thought. Did only he seem to understand that Spike wasn't as invulnerable or tough as they thought? He could cry. He could feel pain. He wasn't a rock. He may lack a soul but there was more to someone then that. 

Xander knew that it was wrong. He knew that it would never happen. But he wanted Spike. He wanted him underneath him, writhing and mewing in pleasure, and maybe a little pain to even it out. Yes, Xander Harris wanted him. And he wanted him bad.

He glanced over at the shivering blond male on the couch beside him and protectively slung his blanket over the sleeping form. Buffy and the others had taken Blake into the other room to talk and Xander had volunteered to make sure Spike was ok. Everyone but Willow and Blake had laughed at that. The others didn't believe Spike had feelings and Blake threatened that anyone her made cracks at her brother, _Will_, would get a major ass kicking. Xander hadn't known that Spike's real name was Will and decided that Blake could be a useful asset to making Spike his.

None of them except Willow and Anya knew he was gay. He was only with Anya to keep her from tormenting some other poor man and to keep the others from being suspicious. Anya knew this. This was the only thing she kept her mouth shut on. The sex stories of them weren't true, they were just to keep the others amused and sure of him, but he couldn't help but blush at the odd things she'd say. Spike whimpered in his sleep and shifted, causing him to end up with his head in Xander's lap, causing the man to quickly move and pillow between himself and the blond. He didn't want him to wake up against his hardness.

The others finally came to see Xander softly rubbing Spike's left arm, who was laying on his side and nuzzling Xander's stomach, who was starting to turn a bit red in the face and hard as a rock in the dick. Willow noticed his discomfort and offered to take care of Spike while he set off to 'fix' his problem. Everyone else, except Blake and Anya, thought he was washing himself of Spike germs. If only they knew.

* * *

Spike felt himself shifted to another warm body and whimpered, feeling the pillow removed and the top half of his body lowered. He was still in shock from the happenings. His sister, whom he thought had died when Drusilla sired him and sent a nest of other vampires to destroy his family, was here. She was here. Blake was alive. He decided he was just dreaming and tried to go back to sleep but felt a sharp pain on the side of his temple and moaned. Two girls yelled out in anger and then he heard Giles, "Buffy, that wasn't neccesary." Then he heard something that made him bolt right back awake. 

"Yeah, _Buffy_, that wasn't bloody neccesary. Keep your bloody hands off my brother!"

* * *

**Authoress: That wasn't the way I meant it. I was meaning for her to come in, looking very much like a girl I might add, and kick his ass while screaming at him. If you want to know the detailed version I'd planned ask. But this, was not expected. I wasn't planning for slash either, but what's a story without slash? **

**Detailed Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this T.V. show or the show in general. I only own Blake whos information shall be revealed as the story continues. **

**Authoress: Please review, I'd like to hear your imput. **

**Blake is an Old English name. Unisex. **

**  
**


	2. Some Fun In Between and a Strange Giles

**Sister, Sister (what a stupid name -.-)  
**

**Summary: The Scooby gang (plus Spike) are at Giles' after Prof. Walsh tries to kill Buffy. There's a knock at the door and behind it's a big surprise. More surprises come along for Spike and the others after. Slash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters, if I did...I'd have a LOT more fun...heheheeee...  
**

**Authoress: That character is based slightly upon myself and my own personality. It's obviously at the same time.  
**

**Warnings: Please, if you are not fond of homosexuality or such, leave. Please. I would prefer you not waste your time if you do not wish to read this type of material. **

**Slash/yaoi (male/male relationship), violence, language, slight Buffy bashing (I do like her a bit, so there will be only a little), and please let me know of what ever else you find should be added and I will also add randomly on my own.**

**Special note for reviewers: I deeply apologize for my lack of updating. It has been WAY too long. I am sincerely sorry. Please forgive me. I am going to (TRY) to give you at least TWO new chapters this month. I'll try. I am sorry. **

**Question/ Should Giles go by Rupert? Or just Giles? Let me know in your review.**

* * *

_Blake was alive. He decided he was just dreaming and tried to go back to sleep but felt a sharp pain on the side of his temple and moaned. Two girls yelled out in anger and then he heard Giles, "Buffy, that wasn't neccesary." Then he heard something that made him bolt right back awake. _

_"Yeah, __Buffy_, that wasn't bloody neccesary. Keep your bloody hands off my brother!"

* * *

Spike bolted up and stared at the tomboy standing next to him in shock. 'Blake. Oh my god. She's alive..'he thought, still staring. "Hey! Hey, Spike? you with us?" Buffy sneered but moved away when Blake gave her the evil eye. Spike glanced from Blake to Buffy to Willow than to Xander as he exited the bathroom with wet hair and then back to Blake. "Hey Will, you alright?" Blake asked him, laying a hand upon his forehead. "'M 'kay." Spike muttered, squeazing his eyes shut then opening them and still staring at Blake. "Hey, I didn't know your name was Will." Xander stated, grinning and trying to ease the bit of tension starting between the siblings. "No your not...Did you forget me?" Blake questioned him, throwing him an angry growl. Spike looked down and focused on someones shoes, he guessed it was Giles. Man, he needed a new wardrobe. 

"Of course not. I couldn't forget you...Bit." Spike said, more to himself than his sister. With his vampire hearing, he still barely heard the tiny gasp made by Buffy. Now she knew the point to that nickname he used for Dawn. Blake smiled softly and planted a sweet kiss on her brothers cheek. "Good. You'll never forget me ya big poof."she laughed, pinching his arm and laughing when he flinched.

"Did we miss some brother and sister bonding moment or what?" Xander aloud, then blushed, "Er..Was that out loud?" Giles rolled his eyes and pushed the other male into the kitchen, muttering something about bad humour. Spike felt a hand on his shoulder as Buffy and Blake follow the two, and turns to Willow, who's smiling softly at him. "Are you sure you're ok?"she asks, staring into his eyes with determination. Spike is surprised by her care and mutters, "Ya, but thanks." Then Willow stood, still smiling. "Ok, well, call if you need us." And left the room after the others.

Spike sat on the couch and pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, laying his head upon them. He couldn't believe it. Blake was alive. He was shocked, but he was so happy.

* * *

Xander grunted as Giles pushed him in to the kitchen. "Hey, what gives?"he growled, noting that for an old man Giles had muscle. 

"Ok, let's get one thing straight. If you want Spike-William-Shut up. You need to make up better jokes. 'Did we miss some brother or sister bonding' PLEASE." Giles said in a humorless tone. The man was dead serious.

"What are you? A matchmaker-wait how do you know??" Xander anxiously asked, wide-eyed and sweating. The older man let an evil snicker escape his throat and then went back to serious stance. "You just told me."he laughed hysterically as Xander fumbled to find something to say, then regained his composure. "No! No! Xander, I already -snicker- knew. Calm down. Xander..XANDER!!!!" Giles finally yelled and smacked him in the back of the head. Xander calmed, though still blushing, and asked, "Umm, how?" Giles got a funny look on his face and answered, "I keep a closer eye on all of you then I'd really like too."

"Oh well that's nice to know...you're a perverted old man."

"WHAT?!?!!!"

* * *

Spike sat in front of his younger sister, quietly staring back at her. Blake stared back, smirking faintly and burst out laughing when Spike blinked. "DAMMIT!!!"he growled, slamming his fist on the table before calming to say, "C'mon let's go again." Blake rolled her eyes and smugly said, "I already WON six times. Do I have to beat your ass again?" Spikes eyes widened when she said ass. He frowned, starting to say something but she beat him to it. "I am 127 years old. I think I can curse so don't even TRY to mother ME **boy**!"she hissed, finishing her short rant by sticking out her tongue at her opponent. Spike just sat there, looking quite shocked. 

Buffy and Faith sat, watching the scene with faint amusement. "You know what?" Faith asked Buffy, smirking suddenly. "What?" Buffy looked at her with suspicious and curiousity. "They're hot and if Blake was a guy I'd do her. Him. Whatever." Faith grinned as Buffy's eye twitched, trying NOT to contemplate the image. "Oh come on B, wouldn't you?"she asked, immediately knowing the answer. "NO." Buffy grunted, smacking herself in the head. Maybe to blind herself, maybe for fun. Who knows.

* * *

**The notes to be read: **

**I made her age starting in 1887 at fourteen and added 100 years. Then kept adding to 114 until I hit 2000 (the time this is supposed to be is fuzzy to me). Spike's supposed to be twenty (at least in MY story) so he'd be six years older than her. Maybe a few years as I can't say when she was sired...:P..**

**And yes, I have Faith back. Her and Buffy are friends. That shit between them-never happened. It's friendliness again. Willow's a bit pushed out as usual though, Tara is here though! Hahaha!! ..um, she'll be in soon. I promise.**

**This chapter seems a LITTLE short but it'll have to do. I have BIG BIG BIG plans for the next chapter. Of course more Xander, Giles, and Spike's thoughts. Yes, I may consider this a filler. Don't hurt me.** **I know this chapter sucked, but don't kill me or you won't get the rest. And flamers BRING IT ON. **


End file.
